gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Robar Royce
This article is about the knight. For the king, see Robar II Royce Ser Robar Royce was a knight of House Royce and a member of the Kingsguard to King Renly Baratheon, a claimant to the Iron Throne. Biography Robar Royce is a knight of House Royce, a proud and ancient noble family of the Vale of Arryn, and a son of Lord Yohn Royce, the Lord of Runestone. At the onset of the War of the Five Kings, he pledged his allegiance to Renly Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Season 2 King Renly Baratheon's camp is a hive of activity as his troops prepare for the coming battle with the forces of King Stannis Baratheon. The camp is beset by strong winds. At night, Lady Catelyn Stark meets with King Renly in his command tent. Ser Robar and his sworn brother, Ser Emmon Cuy, are outside while Brienne of Tarth stands watch inside the tent. Hearing Brienne scream, the guards rush into the tent with swords in hand. They see Brienne kneeling over Renly’s corpse and assume that she is responsible. They threaten her life. Catelyn tries to intervene but they push her aside. Brienne fights them off, killing both."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Appearance Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Robar Royce is a member of Renly's Rainbow Guard as "Robar the Red", the second son of Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone after Ser Andar Royce and older brother of Waymar Royce of the Night's Watch. He is first seen in King's Landing at the Tourney of the Hand with his father and Ser Andar where he wears steel armor with ancient bronze runes that are supposed to have mystical powers of protection. He unhorses freerider Lothor Brune, but is then defeated by Ser Loras Tyrell. When Eddard Stark sends Lord Beric Dondarrion after Ser Gregor Clegane, who is terrorizing the riverlands, Ser Robar is sent to the kingswood to inform the King who is hunting with others, including Lord Yohn Royce. Ser Robar and his father return to King's Landing from the hunt before Robert's fatal encounter with the boar. In Renly's camp he tells Catelyn Stark as he escorts her to the sept that the reason that he had joined Renly was to seek the glory he would never find as the second son of a noble house and he was weary of being in tournaments. Catelyn Stark guesses him to be about 21 years old. When Renly names him to his Rainbow Guard he names him the red knight Robar the Red. At the feast at Bitterbridge, Ser Bryce Caron dares him to juggle daggers. When Renly is murdered, Brienne's scream causes Ser Robar and Ser Emmon Cuy and two guards to rush into the tent. They arrive just after Renly's assassination to find Brienne bending over his body and covered in his blood. Cuy blames Brienne for the death and he and the other two guards attack her. Catelyn Stark convinces Robar that Brienne is innocent. He tells Lady Catelyn to get her away and he fights off the men-at-arms that follow Cuy, while Catelyn uses an iron brazier to knock Emmon Cuy unconscious, then she and Brienne escape. Ser Robar and Ser Emmon are subsequently killed in a fit of rage by their Lord Commander, Ser Loras Tyrell, for their failure to protect their king. See also * References de:Robar Rois ru:Робар Ройс zh:罗拔·罗伊斯 Category:Kingsguard of Renly Baratheon Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Royce Category:Valemen Category:Deceased individuals